This invention relates in general to stopping the rotation of a rotary turntable and in particular to an improved brake for stopping the rotation of such a rotary turntable.
A rotary table is a commonly used device in manufacturing. The rotary table can be used to reduce labor costs by allowing a number of mobile machines to be delivered, one a time, to a stationary machine. Once the table stops rotating, a worker can perform a manufacturing step which employs the mobile machine and the stationary machine.
A rotary table can be used in the manufacturing of cast articles, such as for example. an automobile wheel. When the rotary table is so used, it supports and moves a series of mobile casting apparatuses used to manufacture the automobile wheel until a first casting apparatus is aligned with a stationary furnace. Once the first casting apparatus and the furnace are aligned, the furnace delivers a supply of a molten metal to the first casting apparatus. An operator is can also be involved in the delivery of the molten metal to the first casting apparatus. The molten metal in the first casting apparatus is transformed into a first automobile wheel.
The rotary table rotates to move the first casting apparatus away from the furnace and moves a second casting apparatus on the table until the second casting apparatus is aligned with the furnace. The furnace delivers a supply of a molten metal to the second casting apparatus. The operator mentioned above can also be involved in the delivery of the molten metal to the second casting apparatus. The molten metal in the second casting apparatus is transformed into a second automobile wheel. The process of moving and aligning the casting apparatuses is repeated as desired, allowing for the operator to sequentially be involved in the delivery of the molten metal to each subsequent casting apparatus.
Typically, the series of casting apparatuses on the rotary table are very heavy. Since the rotary table must align each casting apparatus with the furnace, the rotary table must have some means for slowing and stopping its rotation. while bearing a heavy load, quickly and accurately. It should be understood that the rotary table can also be used in conjunction with other equipment and processes positioned proximate the perimeter of the rotary table, such as unloaders, cleaners, and the like. Thus, it would thus be desirable to provide a system to slow and stop the rotation of a rotary table quickly and accurately which was simple and economical.
This invention relates to a brake system adapted for use with a rotary turntable. The brake system includes a braking member secured to the rotary turntable, at least one brake band, and an actuator operatively connected to the brake band for selectively moving the brake band between a braking position and a non-braking position. The braking member has a generally annular shape and includes a generally annular outer braking surface. The brake band has a generally annular shape and includes a generally annular outer friction surface disposed adjacent the annular outer braking surface of the braking member. The brake band is movable between a first non-braking position, wherein the friction surface of the brake band is spaced apart from the braking surface of the braking member, and a second braking position, wherein the friction surface of the brake band contacts at least a portion of the braking surface of the braking member. The brake band includes a first end and an opposite second end. The first end of the brake band is secured to a stationary anchor member. The actuator is operatively connected to the second end of the brake band for selectively moving the brake band between the braking position and the non-braking position.